Próxima generación de ninjas (nuevo y reesubido)
by C20-chan
Summary: Continuación de No te olvides de mi. Reesubido. Una nueva era de ninjas. Una nueva era de guerras. Nuevas aventuras. Nuevaa amistades. Nuevo equipo. Un nuevo jinchuriki. Un nuevo héroe.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Que tal?

Se que hace mucho no subo. Pero se me fue la inspiración". Pero hoy navegando en fanfiction, me dije: "Hey! Por que no continuar tu historia sobre Naruto". Por lo qué me puse al leer lo ya había hecho para ver como continuarlo. Y no me gusto. Ahí recién estaba empezando a escribir, pero ahora ya tengo un poco mas experiencia.

Es por eso que borre mi historia anterior y la voy a subir de nuevo muuuchos con cambios.

En primer lugar, no habrá viaje en el tiempo ni nada. Todo esta ambientado en mi futuro imaginario de Naruto (ya se cual es el final pero me quedo con el mio).

Sasuke e Itachi seguiran muertos, aunque harán ciertas intervenciones como en flash back, u otra cosa.

Akatsuki cambio de bando y ahora es bueno, subiré conservar sus actitudes asesinas.

Neji está muerto. Hay muchísimo oc. De hecho la historia gira en torno a uno.

Conservare una qué otra parte de la anterior historia.

Para entender un tiquitin más la historia, lean "No te olvides de mi" que seria como el prólogo. Es triste para que lo sepan.

Bueno empezamos.

Luz, cámara, a leer!

~~~~~~~~~~••~~~~~~~••

Un rubio se encontraba recostado sobre un escritorio.

Tenía una mueca de sufrimiento.

Sus ojos reflejaban una inmensa tristeza.

Algo abominable había pasado.

Algo terrible.

Sádico.

Horroroso.

Inaudito.

Ichiraku Ramen había cerrado a causa de la temporada vacacional.

Y todos sabemos que para Uzumaki Naruto, El héroe de Konoha, Hijo De Yondaime Hokage, y ahora Rokudaime Hokage, eso era el mismísimo infierno.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando comía su último plato de ramen, lleno de felicidad y satisfacción.

De hecho, eso fue ayer.

Lo privarian de su adorado ramen durante 3 semanas.

¡Cómo podían hacerle eso a su Hokage!

¿No había hecho él una orden de que nunca debería faltar ese tan sabroso platillo en ningún rincón de Konoha, mucho menos del de Ichiraku?

¡Y sin embargo, la gente desafiaba a su líder! ¡Robandole de sus manos su fuente de vida!

Eso era una total injusticia.

Una peli-celeste de ojos perlas y rayas de zorro en sus mejillas, veía con incredulidad a su padre.

Entendía su sufrimiento. Le había pasado exactamente lo mismo cuando Shuki Dango's había cerrado por motivo de plaga.

¡Pero ella nunca habría puesto un día de duelo por esa simple razón!

Ella era infantil, como cualquiera niño de 9 años de edad.

¡Pero su oto-chan lo era aún más!

Sin embargo, haría lo que Kakashi-obachan le recomendó, ignorarlo.

Con esa resolución, la pequeña Kushina salió de la sala del Hokage.

Buscaría a su hermano. Posiblemente estaría con Sakumo-kun.

Era mejor eso que estar con un padre en depresión.

Y a parte, tal vez podría encontrarse con.. con.. S-shin-kun.

"Eso me haría muy feliz" piensa la niña con las mejillas sonrojadas y una tímida sonrisa.

~~~~~~~~~••~~~~~~~~••~~~~~

Tres jóvenes de 12 años estaban en el campo de entrenamiento número 1.

Este estaba llenos de shurikens y pergaminos. Se notaba que allí había habido una batalla.

Respiraban agitadamente. Sus ropas estaban desordenadas o, en todo caso, rotas.

- Eso ha sido fuerte, dattebane -decia un peliazul de ojos azules. Este es Minato Uzumaki Hyuuga.

- Tu dijiste que no nos rentengamos, baka -le contesta una pelirrosa de ojos negros y piel pálida, de nombre Mebuki Haruno.

Nadie dice más. Solo se escuchan el sonido de sus respiraciones, cuando algo rompe el silencio.

Es un oji-ambarino peligris, quien tiene una máscara que le cubre la mitad de su cara, mete su mano en sus estuche de armas ninja, buscando algo.

Sus compañeros no se inmutan. Ya tiene una idea de que es lo que sacara.

Y se dan cuenta que tienen razón, cuando Sakumo Hatake saca un libro. Icha Icha Paradise.

"De tal palo tal palo, tal astilla. De tal pervertido, otro pervertido en potencia" piensan sus acompañantes.

- ¿Que? -dice el Hatake al sentir como lo miran los otros.

- ¿Podrías dejar alguna vez por un segundo ese estúpido libro? -dice Mebuki molesta.

- No. Es totalmente necesario para mi educación. Si quiero ser como mi padre, tengo que leer este magnífico escrito. Y sinceramente, es algo que me agrada hacerlo.

- ¡Y como no te va a gustar! ¡Hijo de hentai-sensei tenias que ser! -dice Minato.

- Que puedes encontrar de lindo es ser igual a Kakashi-sensei. Es tardón, pervertido, mentiroso, chanta, vago, y la lista sigue y sigue.

- Será todo eso pero es mi padre, Mebuki-chan. Acaso no te gustaría ser igual a Sakura-chan?

- Claro que si! Mi oka-chan es la mejor médico, una de las mejores ninjas, que va! Es una sannin!

- Pero Mebuki-chan, aprecio mucho a la tía Sakura, pero.. etto.. también tiene un humor de perros, una fuerza monstruosa que es muy intimidante, muy voluble y también.. -se interrumpe Minato al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía la oji-negra.

- Exactamente. Por lo tanto, tu Haruno no puedes criticar a mi padre. Como podemos ver, Sakura tampoco es un ángel -dice el oji-ambarino.

- Callense, bakas! -dice mientras les da un coscorrón en la cabeza a ambos.

- Mebuki! Eso duele!

- Pues se lo merecen -dice altanera.

- Oe, saben donde esta Kira-teme? -cambia de tema el Uzumaki.

- No tengo idea. Pero conociéndola, estará en una misión o entrenando. Tu, Sakumo-kun siempre estés con ella, sabes dónde se encuentra?

- Pues, yo opino lo mismo que tu, Mebuki-chan. Kira-chan no sabe lo que es la vida social. De hecho, no se si está consciente que existe un mundo a su alrededor.

- Bueno, pero yo sí sé es que estará muy enojada, dattebane -dice poniéndose las manos en la nuca.

- Por qué lo dices Minato? -pregunta la pelirrosa.

- Por que to-chan tiene una misión para ella, y de verdad no creo que le agrade.

- Y cual es esa misión? -pregunta ya medio impaciente Sakumo.

- Solo esperen y lo verán, dattebane -responde con una sonrisa zorruna el peli-azul.

~~~~~~~••~~~~~~~~••~~~~~

Nuestro rubio favorito se encontraba en la misma posición que al principio, con la única diferencia que ahora veía un cuadro con añoranza.

Lo más ridículo de todo esto, es que en el cuadro había la fotografía de un plato de ramen.

- No te pongas triste. Nos encontraremos. Yo nunca te olvidare. Te prometo que nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar jamás. Viviremos nuestro amor a toda costa, aun si es imposible, oh mi amado ramen.

La puerta se abre bruscamente en ese momento, interrumpiendo la declaración de amor del hokage.

A la sala entra un rubia con negro en las puntas, incluido el flequillo.

Sus ojos negros como el carbón, fulminan al hombre frente a ella.

Es muy intimidante para tener 12 años.

- Naruto -dice con furia disimulada en su voz.

- K-kira-ch-chan - exclamó nervioso antes el Uzumaki, ya sin rastro de tristeza- q-que te tra-trae por aquí?

La oji-negra se mueve rápidamente, por lo que en un instante está apoyándose en el escritorio, acercando su rostro al Hokage.

Y si bien se encuentra inmutable en sus facciones, se puede ver la ira remolinando en sus ojos.

Azota contra la madera una carpeta.

- Así que..gennis? -pregunta, con voz amenazante.

- De-de q-que ha-hablas Ki-kira-c-chan?

- No seré sensei de un grupo gennin -dice ignorando la pregunta.

Olvidando su plan de hacerse el tonto, Naruto responde:

- Pero Kira-chan acaso no te agrada la idea de enseñar a otras personas a ser grandes ninjas?

- No. En absoluto. Son un estorbo. Una molestia en mi vida. Elige a alguien más.

- No -dice firmemente el rubio- tu serás el sensei Kira-chan. No está en discusión.

- ¿Por qué no? -dice sin rendirse.

- Porque esta no es solo una decisión mía. El consejo ha mandado eso. Quieren a más ninjas como tu. Y quien mas que seas tu misma la que les enseñes a hacerlo?

- Pero yo no quiero. No lo acepto.

- No te puedes negar Kira. Es una orden. Míralo como otro paso en tu camino como shinobi.

- Hmp -la rubia sale bufando, dando un portazo, al ver que no podía hacer ya nada más.

Ella no quería que unos mocosos la molesten.

Solo serian un grano en el trasero.

Y ser sensei a su edad traería muchos problemas, ya que tiene la misma edad de sus supuestos pupilos.

No la respetarian como la superior que era.

Pero un ninja debe adaptarse a las situaciones que se le presenten. Y eso haría.

Pero después que los niñatos esos no se quejaran si era demasiado exigente.

No les tendría compasión.

Excelente. No los conocía y ya los odiaba.

Con esos pensamientos, la rubia empezó a saltar sobre las edificaciones, dirigiéndose a su casa.

Los territorios Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

Un rubia con mechas negras se encontraba frente a la academia.

Todo eso era un total fastidio.

Con resignación se adentró.

En los pasillos no se veía ni un alma. Todo estaba desolado.

Y no era de extrañar, ya que la clases terminaban a las 12:30.

Y ya eran 15:00.

Debió de estar aquí hace 2 horas y media.

Pero no le importaba. De hecho, si eso les molestaba a sus alumnos, pues mejor.

La puntualidad no era su fuerte.

Kakashi era una mala influencia.

Sin apuro, abre la puerta de una de las aulas, para ser recibida por un balón. Que fácilmente esquivo.

- Oye! Como te atreves a llegar tar... y tu quien eres tu?

Un peliblanco con ojos del mismo color, le preguntaba mientras la señalaba.

- Tora! Eres un tonto! Casi golpeas a la chica! -regañaba a su compañero una oji-azul de pelo violeta oscuro.

- Pero Lisa-chan! No fue intencionalmente! Ese balón era para nuestro baka sensei! Ya lleva mucho tiempo retrasado! Se lo merece!

- Idiota. Aunque me moleste que nuestro maestro todavia no llegue, es un jonin. Evitaría ese balón fácilmente -decía un pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

- Cállate, Ryo-teme!

Kira Uchiha veía al que tal vez sería su equipo.

Eran todos una bola de idiotas.

Haría todo lo que estaba en su mano para poder deshacerse de ellos.

- Lo siento mucho. Mi compañero es un inútil -se disculpó Lisa.

- Lisa-chan!

- ¡Que! Es verdad!

La oji-negra, cansada de los gritos de los jóvenes, interrumpió.

- Ustedes tres. Azotea. Ahora -dice señalandolos.

- ¿Para qué quieres que vayamos contigo? Aparte no podemos. Estamos esperando a nuestro sensei gennin.

- No importa. Acompáñenme.

- ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste?! ¡No Podemos! ¡¿Y quien eres tu para mandarnos?!

- Hn. Estoy de acuerdo con ellos. No iremos contigo hasta no saber quien eres.

- Quieren a su maestro? Pues entonces vengan conmigo -dice Kira irritada.

- ¿¡Ah!? Conoces a ese tonto?! Ah! Le daré una paliza cuando lo vea! - decía Tora, chocando un puño contra su mano abierta.

Sin embargo, Kira había empezado a caminar hacia la azotea, sin prestar atención a lo que hacían sus pupilos.

Cuando llegaron, Tora, Lisa y Ryo se sentaron en un escalón, mientras que la rubia se apoyaba contra la baranda, frente a ellos.

- Bien. Presentense.

- ¿Eh?

- Que se presenten. Que me digan sus nombres, edad, gustos, disgustos, sus sueños para el futuro, etc, etc.

- ¿Y porqué habríamos de hacerlo? -pregunto Ryo.

- Hmp. Porque yo soy su sensei.

- ¡¿Nanii?! ¡Así que tu eres el bastardo que llega tarde! Ahora veras!

En ese instante, Tora empezó a correr hacia la oji-negra, pero sus compañeros lo sujetaron dice los brazos.

- Suéltenme! Suéltenme! Le daré una lección!

- Tora! Ya basta! -gritaba Lisa enojada.

- Para ya idiota!

- No! No!

- Cálmate -dijo Kira que en un susurro intimidante, fulminando con la mirada al peliblanco.

De inmediato, Tora dejó de moverse y se sentó, al igual que sus compañeros.

Su sensei daba mucho miedo.

- Bien. Ahora que ya están tranquilos, presentense de una vez.

- Y por qué no lo haces tu primero? -pregunta Ryo con la mirada sería. Esa chica no le agradaba mucho.

- Hmp. Bien. Mi nombre es Kira Uchiha. Tengo 12 años. Me gustan los dangos y los tomates. Mi pasatiempo es entrenar y hacer misiones , además de aprender nuevos jutsus y tecnicas. Odio el ramen, a los que atentan contra el cuidado de mis amigos y a las personas que juzgan sin conocer, a pesar que muchas veces yo misma lo haga. Tengo un sueño, pero no voy a decírselos. Ya. Ahora ustedes. -dice Kira con rostro inmutable.

- Yo! Yo! Mi nombre es Tora Hyuuga! Tengo 12 años! Amo el sushi! Odio el tiempo que tengo que esperar para que esté preparado. Mi pasatiempo el comer el sushi! Y quiero ser el mejor ninja de toda la aldea! -decía el oji-blanco con entusiasmo.

- Mi nombre es Lisa Yanare. Tengo 12 años. Me Gusta ...-se corta mientras mira al pelirrojo. -eh..mm..odio las bolas de arroz y también a Tora. -al chico lo rodea un aura deprimente. -Mis pasatiempos son leer y.. eh..nada más. Mi sueño es... que una persona me acepte y me quiera.

- Hn. Me llamo Ryo Zirauki. Me gusta entrenar. Odio a las personas fastidiosas. Mis pasatiempos son entrenar. Mi sueños es superar a mi hermano.

"Siento que todo esto me es medio familiar" piensa la Uchiha.

- Bien. Ahora que ya nos hemos presentado, les dejare las cosas claras. De los 26 graduados, solo 9 serán gennin. El examen que hicieron en la academia era para saber quienes al menos tenían una oportunidad.

-¡¿Que?! -gritaron los tres jóvenes.

- Para convertirse en gennin tiene que pasar un prueba que yo les daré. -continuó ignorando los gritos. -Sino lo hacen volverán a la academia. No les tendré compasión. Si aprueban a no, solo vale de ustedes. Los espero en el campo de entrenamiento número 7, a las 7:00. No desayunen. -dice antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando a los tres estudiantes con la palabra que en la boca.

"Esto va a ser difícil" pensaron.

Y tenían toda la razón.


	3. Chapter 3

Se encontraban 3 jóvenes de 12 años sentados en el centro del campo de entrenamiento, espalda contra espalda.

Tenían sus ceños fruncidos, en unos más notables que en otro.

Y se podía ver claramente que tenían gran vena hinchada al costado de su frente.

Su molestia e irritación estaba totalmente justificada. Había una causa.

Pero no era un algo, sino un alguien.

El hecho era simple.

Su querida sensei, que cabe recalcar que tiene su misma edad, estaba retrasada. Por segunda vez.

Y sinceramente era realmente fastidioso levantarse a las 7:00 de la mañana para poder estar puntuales a la hora asignada, para después estar esperando a la misma persona que fijó la hora.

Y encima no habían desayunado. Sus Estómagos gruñian por un poco de comida.

Media hora más tarde, a las 10:6 exactamente, en una nube de humo, aparece la cara dura.

- Hn.

- ¡Tu! ¡Acaso no haz visto el reloj! ¡Llevas 2 horas con 6 minutos de retraso! ¡Acaso no te da vergüenza! -gritaba enojado el Hyuuga, señalando a la rubia con su dedo índice.

- ¡Tora tiene razón! ¡No puedes dejarnos todo este tiempo esperando! ¡Espero que tengas una buena justificación!

- Grrr -gruñía el pelirrojo - ¿Porque te has retrasado? ¿Un gato negro se te cruzo en el camino o que?

Oh, por que ellos sabían quien era Kakashi Hatake y la reputación que poseía. Y ni hablar de sus famosas excusas.

No habían tratado personalmente con el ninja, pero todos en el mundo shinobi sabían que no podían contar con él si de puntualidad se hablaba, y que su descaro no tenía límites.

No les extrañaría que su sensei alla tenido algún tipo de interacción con el peligris y que su costumbre se le haya pegado. Ambos eran Jonin de Konoha después de todo, y la actitud del Hatake era realmente contagiosa; embaucaba a la gente haciéndole creer que era algo agradable.

- Hmp. No. Simplemente no quería ver sus horrendas caras tan temprano. Aunque si fuera por mi, ni vendría -decía Kira sin inmutarse por los gritos de sus alumnos.

- ¡Que dijiste! ¡Baka! ¡Es hora que alguien te de una lección! -apenas acabo de hablar, que corrió contra la rubia, con un puño en alto.

Lo qué pasó luego sucedio muy rápido.

Cuando su puño estuvo a centímetros del ritmo de la Uchiha, esta tomó su muñeca velozmente, con fuerza, tanta que inmovilizó al peliblanco. Entonces ella levanto su propio puño y lo estrelló contra la cara del Hyuuga, mandándole a unos cuantos metros lejos.

A paso calmo, camino hasta él, para tomarlo por las solapas de su camisa y levantarlo a la altura de su rostro.

- Uno: no vuelvas a atacarme a menos que yo lo ordene. Dos: no me faltes el respeto, mocoso descerebrado. Y tres: no te apresures, la prueba todavía no ha empezado.

Al acabar de hablar, soltó al muchacho dejándolo tirado en el suelo, ante las miradas atónitas de los otros tres jóvenes.

- Bien. El examen es sencillo. En mi mano hay dos cascabeles; tendrán que arrebartarmelos. -dice mientras se los muestra y luego los ata en su cintura -Cuando la alarma de este reloj suene, la prueba terminara, justo a las 12:00 en punto. Alguna duda?

Ya habiendo salido de su asombro, Lisa preguntó:

- Si.. etto.. sensei..porque hay dos cascabeles?

- Hmp. La razón es muy simple.-a continuación, sonríe de forma torcida. - Solo dos personas conseguirán los cascabeles, mientras que la restante volverá a la academia. En conclusión, deberán luchar entre sí.

Tora, Lisa y Ryo se miran con preocupación.

- Deben venir dispuestos a matarme. Bien eso es todo. Y el que no consiga un cascabel no almorzara.

Los gémin la miran con enfado. Ahora entendían por qué le había dicho que no desayunaran. Sin alimentos en el estómago, sería más difícil completar el trabajo.

- Hmp. Bien. Eso es todo. Que el examen comience.

Los jóvenes se ponen en posición de pelea, cuando Kira los interrumpe:

-Ah! Un cosa. Les daré un pista.

Un ninja siempre se anticipa a las anticipaciones.

Luego desaparece en una nube de humo.

La prueba había comenzado.


End file.
